Amusing Anecdotes for the Animagus
by Meowcarrot
Summary: The latest version of Amusing Anecdotes for the Animagus, completely revised and updated! Copyright Obscurus Books.
1. Property of Hogwarts, v

Property of Hogwarts School Library  
  
Name of borrower Date due back

O. Wood 9 April

B. Greenscout 16 May

G. Weasley 16 September

S. Landerberry 10 October

M. Boxer 19 October

D. Toft 13 November

R. Pfor 5 December

A. Dumbledore 14 December

F. Weasley 22 January

C. Burk 15 February

H. Potter 11 March

* * *

** A warning:  
**  
If you rip, tear, shred, bend, fold, deface, disfigure, smear, smudge, throw, drop, or in any other manner damage, mistreat, or show lack of respect towards this book, the consequences will be as awful as it is within my power to make them.  
Irma Pince, Hogwarts Librarian


	2. Titlepage and Praise, vi

**_AMUSING ANECDOTES FOR THE ANIMAGUS_**  
  
**Esmeralda Sandyman  
**  
Praise for _Amusing Anecdotes for the Animagus  
_  
"Ms. Sandyman's humorous accounts of Polo the Goat, Balin the Eagle, and Alfred the worm are a hilariously wonderful read. I sometimes can't quite believe them myself!"

---Sally Norton, journalist, _The Daily Prophet_  
  
"A very nice book indeed, although, I must say, the lack of lion animagus did make me rather sad. Perhaps this is because I had met one when I saved an entire town from pixies. Check my books for further information." --- Gilderoy Lockhart, author, _Magical Me_  
  
"I learned some things, yeah."

---Rita Skeeter, _Daily Prophet_

* * *

_ABOUT THE AUTHOR:_  
  
**Esmeralda Sandyman** is the author of several best-selling books, including _Help! A Horklump in the Garden! (And other Garden Problems)_, _The Tiny Tome of Tidiness, _and _Gno More Gnomes!_ amongst many others. A fan of home-related books ("I've read _Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests_ more times than you can count," Esmeralda says.), she seems to have suddenly changed over to story- telling and a "more unique" topic.  
  
When not writing, Esmeralda spends her time at her home in Middlesbrough and "wherever the stories are." Ms. Sandyman's hobbies include wizard's chess, massage therapy, and interpretive dance.

* * *

CONTENTS  
  
Forward................................ _vii_  
  
The History of History.......... 1 

Ancient Stories.....................3

Accounts of the Animagus....7

The Arrival of the Broom.......21

Famous Animagus................23

Worldwide Animagus............26

Animagus Today...................29


	3. Forward, vii

_Forward_

_THE PUBLISHING OF AMUSING ANECDOTES FOR THE ANIMAGUS_ will have a most tremendous influence on readers today. In fact, one of the professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry assures me that she has consulted her Inner Eye about this subject, and promises its place as Number One on the best-sellers list. I must agree.  
  
I myself have had many experiences with animagus. From beetles to dogs, and horses to rats. Let me say, as well, that having the honour to write this forward is most wonderful. When Ms Sandyman asked me to write the forward to her new book, Amusing Anecdotes for the Animagus, I was very flattered and almost dropped my Dairy Milk Bubbly, which is a delicious Muggle candy bar that I recommend that everyone try. I am quite sure in saying that the library of Hogwarts is already aching to welcome this book to its shelves.  
  
Amusing Anecdotes for the Animagus was written for two main reasons: one, as a research book for the aspiring mind, and two, for the amusement of the intelligible reader. Read from beginning to end, this book delivers many charming accounts of animagus, not to mention attention-grabbing views on their present and future position in life and work.  
  
Ms Sandyman's underlying suggestion of the dreadful influence of brooms on the animangus proposes many a thought. I daresay even I had never thought of this. I was most intrigued by the thought of an "Animagus League" of sports and games. I believe I shall look into this myself, as it would be most amusing. I also quite liked the idea of the Animagus Assemblage, or an Animagus Department in the Ministry to take care of undercover jobs. I am sure that all of you will find that particular idea most interesting.  
  
I am grateful to Ms Sandyman for her effort in understanding our ancient and present wizarding world, and I hope that this book inspires wizards and witches of all ages to become an animagus. It really is an interesting lifestyle.  
  
_ Albus Dumbledore_


End file.
